1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications, and, in particular, to the transmission, receipt, and processing of broadcast information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Daily newspapers are typically written to provide information on a wide variety of topics, including news about local, state, national, and international events, sports, weather, business, entertainment, and even classified advertisements. Most people, however, are interested in only a subset of the total information in a newspaper. Furthermore, different people are interested in different subsets of information. One person may be interested in sports and local news, but not the weather. Or in one particular sports team but not another. Yet another person may be interested in the weather and entertainment, but not sports.
Nevertheless, all of these people typically have only one choice: in order to acquire a particular subset of information, each person must purchase the entire newspaper, in effect paying for extra information in which they are not interested.
It would be advantageous to provide a mechanism by which people could acquire only those subsets of information in which they are interested without having to pay for or otherwise bother with other undesired information.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.